


Picking Up I

by Spield



Series: Picking Up Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Divorced!Sakura, F/M, HS teacher Kakashi, Past SasuSaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spield/pseuds/Spield
Summary: “You were right, you know. We were too young - Sasuke and I.”In which Kakashi and Sakura try to pick up from where their story left off - twelve years after.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Picking Up Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Picking Up I

**Author's Note:**

> Picking up-verse came from this very first drabble. It's a continuing universe! Send asks to my tumblr account (@spield!)

“You were right, you know.”

Kakashi silently regarded his companion with a tilt of his head. The corridor was quiet, and the afternoon light was painting the halls with orange hues. His student’s papers were graded, hidden inside his desk drawer. It was the end of the day.

Sakura sighed, leaning against the window of the classroom. Blazer shrugged off, her white silk blouse reflecting the afternoon sun. She came from work, she mentioned, rushing to catch the Parent-Teacher conference of her daughter.

She looked so out of place even if it wasn’t that long ago she was a normal sight in this room. Has it really been twelve years? Twelve years since she graduated high school- since she married her childhood sweetheart – since she and Kakashi –

“We were too young – Sasuke and I.”

-fought about it. Screaming, weaving weapons with words.

The silver-haired male took a deep breath, swallowing a misplaced sense of pride. “For what it’s worth, I didn’t want to be.”

Sasuke and Sakura got married straight out of high school. In love with each other and with the idea of love. They’ve been sweethearts since middle school, supported by their peers and accepted by their parents. They eloped, ran away from Konoha and got married. Last he cared to hear about it was that they had a baby girl, Sarada, his student.

The pinkette glanced back at him and laughed quietly, “It doesn’t mean a lot, but thanks anyway.” 

She paused, “He’s getting married this July. He asked me to bring a date-“ Sakura laughed, a self-deprecating type of laugh, “-as if I have someone to bring.”

Kakashi tensed, paused from fishing out his Icha Icha from his messenger bag. They’ve been playing this game for months. Months since she and her daughter moved back to Konoha, after finalizing her divorce. 

As if a rubber band snapped, he stood up and grabbed Sakura’s arm, pushed her against the wall, and with anger barely contained he asked, “What are you doing here? What do you want from me?”

It was enough to lose her once. To be torn between his job, his honor and everything that would’ve and could’ve made him happy all those years ago.

Had Sakura been that eighteen-year-old, she would’ve looked at him with fear in her doe green eyes. She would’ve frozen up and trembled. But she’s not eighteen anymore, she’s thirty and Kakashi’s not her teacher any more than she is his student.

There was nothing to lose any more.

Sakura ripped her arm free from his hold and stared at him, pinning him under her gaze. Slowly, as if faced with a cornered animal, Sakura laced her fingers with Kakashi’s and reveled in how he surrendered, melting into her.

“What do I want, you ask?”

Kakashi made a strangled noise at the back of his throat as Sakura’s forehead touched his collarbone. She smelled of antiseptic, of hard-won confidence and knowledge of knowing what she wants.

“The same thing you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
